


Hot Chocolate and Cookies

by HuiLian



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, alfred's hot chocolate is a gift for mankind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 19:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13255191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuiLian/pseuds/HuiLian
Summary: Patrolling on holiday time sucks. Thankfully Stephanie has some company. And a thermos of hot chocolate.





	Hot Chocolate and Cookies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fantasticfours](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantasticfours/gifts).



> A batfam-christmas-stocking gift for bisexualkori. Hope you like it!

 

Stephanie was patrolling. It was quite quiet. Heh. Quite quiet.   
  
It seems that even the lowlife thugs were off celebrating Christmas too. She could see decorations, scant as it was in this area. Of course, there was no holidays for the vigilantes of Gotham. The Big Bad Bat declared it to be so. Bruce, not Dick. Dick would want a holiday. Hmm. Maybe he could be persuaded for a night off.   
  
As quiet a patrol as it was and as much holiday cheer there was in the streets, it was not a _nice_ patrol for her that night. She was wearing her winter gear, yet she was already shivering. Winter in Gotham didn't mess around.   
  
At this point, she would welcome a random mugging or two. At least it would get her moving. And warm.    
  
Ah, there it was. You could not go a few minutes in Gotham without witnessing an act of crime. Well, Batgirl to the rescue. As usual.   
  
She fought better now. After years of training with Cass as Spoiler, and months of extensive training with Barbara as Batgirl, she could go toe to toe with Tim now. Most of the thugs in Gotham didn't have a chance.   
  
A few hits in, and the thug was down. Batgirl tied him up and called it in. She gave the woman he was mugging her bag back, plus a smile (which Batman (Bruce) never gave.)  
  
After she did all that, she heard a noise that only one person in the world could give. “Tt. You took three minutes to stop this. I could have done it in one.”  
  
Stephanie sighed. “Robin. What brings you to this part of town? And why are you here without Batman?”  
  
“I am qualified enough to patrol on my own, Batgirl.”  
  
“You ditched Batman, didn't you?” Stephanie felt a smile growing on her face.  
  
“Tt.”  
  
“Ha!” Oh, she was enjoying this so much. “Did you ditch Batman to come find me?” she teased.  
  
“No.” Damian didn't give an explanation, so it meant that he did. God, she was getting good at Damian speak. The horror!  
  
“You did! Aww, I'm flattered, Robin.”  
  
“Batman was handling a case he didn't want me to see. He told me to wait in the Batmobile. I'm hardly going to do it.”  
  
“Still, you came for me. That's so sweet, Robin,” Stephanie cooed.   
  
“This was a mistake. I'm leaving, Batgirl."  
  
“Hey! Don't leave. You can patrol with me if you don't want to wait in the Batmobile,” Stephanie offered with a smile. With Damian there, she would at least be moving all the time. Warmth was an equal compensation for dealing with Damian. And she still need to teach him how to be a real boy.  
  
Damian eyed her for a moment, then nodded his head slowly. It was like he was granting her a huge favor for accompanying her on _her_ patrol. Oh well. That was what she got if she make nice with assassin children.   
  
They had only went a couple rooftop before Stephanie heard someone landing behind them. Years of working with her and being ambushed by her let Steph know that they could hear Cass landing because she wanted to be heard. If Cass wanted to be heard, that meant she had something for them. The only thing she wasn't sure was whether that something was good, or bad.   
  
Cass gave her a thermos. Steph opened it, and the smell of Alfred's hot chocolate seeped through. Steph inhaled it. That something was good. It was very good. Alfred's hot chocolate was a gift to mankind.   
  
“This is why you're my favorite, BB,” she said as she poured a generous amount of hot chocolate into the thermos' cup.   
  
“Hey!”  
  
“Well, _you_ didn't bring me anything, Robin, so shut your mouth.”  
  
“Who says I want to be your favorite, Batgirl?”  
  
“Enough. Drink your hot chocolate, Batgirl," Cass said. She produced another thermos and gave it to Robin. “Here's yours, Robin.”  
  
Then, she produced _another_ thermos -where did she put it?- and poured some out. She sat down on the rooftop, then sipped at her hot chocolate. Stephanie joined her immediately. Damian, after standing for a while, eventually joined them.   
  
They were silent for a while, each drinking their hot chocolate. The taste was exquisite. As was  said before, Alfred's hot chocolate was a gift to mankind. What's more, the beverage gave Stephanie a pleasant warm feeling in her belly, and the hot cup thawed her fingers.   
  
“BB, I thought you're not in Gotham for the holidays,” Stephanie said as she sipped her hot chocolate.   
  
“Not supposed to be. Batman called me back.”  
  
“B?” Stephanie couldn't believe it.   
  
“The other one.”  
  
“Oh.” Now _that_ Stephanie could believe.   
  
“He also told me to tell you both that patrol will be cut short.”  
  
Damian stopped moving. “Both?”  
  
“Yes, both, Robin.”  
  
Stephanie couldn't help but laugh. The look on Damian's face. It was almost like he couldn't believe that Dick would notice him ditching the Batmobile.  
  
“It's alright, Robin," Stephanie said between bouts of laughter. "Go ahead and ditch the Batmobile. _Batman_ wouldn't notice."  
  
Even Cassandra smiled. Damian scowled. It was, in short, a very amusing was to spent one's night.   
  
After her laughter had subsided, Stephanie asked why exactly patrol was cut short. “Holiday season,” Cass answered, “Batman asked.”  
  
“B?” Stephanie wiggled her eyebrows. She knew the answer, of course. Bruce will never ask to cut patrol short.   
  
“Tt. Of course not.”  
  
“The other one,” Cass repeated, amusement glinting on her eyes. Not that her mask let Steph to see her eyes, but, well, Steph knew her.   
  
“So? Are we going back or not?” Stephanie asked.   
  
“Not yet.” Cass produced several cookies from her utility belt. Alfred's cookies. Oh, she really was an angel.  
  
“Cass, I retracted my previous statement. That,” she pointed to the cookies, “is why you're my favorite. ”  
  
Cassandra smiled. Then, before she gave any cookies to any of them, she put one in her mouth. Stephanie's eyes bulged. “Hey!” she said.   
  
She could feel Damian moving the same instant she did. But Cassandra was too fast for the both of them. She dodged both of them, ran to the edge of the building, then jumped.   
  
“Catch me!” Cassandra said. Oh, this would not do. Stephanie locked eyes with Damian. He nodded. Steph smiled. They would catch Cass, and liberate the cookies, whatever the cost.   
  
They went to the Bunker after, hoping to find more cookies. They laughed all the way there.

 

**Author's Note:**

> check out my tumblr (huilian.tumblr.com)


End file.
